


Humans Make Such Wonderful Pets

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [91]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Loki is Icky, Pavel is his new pet, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Loki runs in Pavel (I sort of went in my own direction for this one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Make Such Wonderful Pets

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:I'm sorry I couldn't give you any prompts yesterde T^T But here's one: Loki, alone, walking, bored, yet to commence his taking-over-the-world, runs into our favorite little russian. Since the god thinks he's cute. Do eet, my tumblr love ~~~ Your Lovely Otter
> 
> (I kinda went in my own direction for this one, sorry)

  
"Vhy haven’t you killed me" asked Pavel looking at Loki in confusion,   
for he had completely destroyed the restaurant Chekov had been sitting   
in.

"Killing you would be…inelegant" said the God, with a slight smirk,   
“You and I are going on a little trip".

Loki knew he was breaking most of his own rules by bringing the boy   
with him… but what the hell, he could use a pet.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to take this moment to apologize for this fic.


End file.
